Lo que debió pasar
by Eternally24
Summary: La batalla contra Naraku aún no termina. Pero Inuyasha y Ahome se debaten por algo más fuerte. Su amor. Él no quiere que ella pierda su vida, pero Ahome se niega a dejar de luchar. ¿Estando solos en la casa Higurashi podrán resolver sus diferencias?


**Warnings:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen **.** Son propiedad de la venerable Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Lo que debió pasar**

 _-por: Eternally24_

La batalla contra Naraku apenas comenzaba. Todos estaban listos para derrotarlo en cualquier momento, pero primero había que esperar a que la perla de Shikon se completara. Una difícil decisión que involucra a Kohaku y su vida. Los rayos del sol apenas se filtraban por la ventana del cuarto de Ahome, de haber sabido que su familia había salido de viaje mejor se hubiera quedado en el Sengoku. Que soledad.

-¡Como se atreven a traer al Señor Sesshomaru a una aldea humana¡- refutaba Jaken entre dientes andando de un lado a otro como león en su jaula.

-Muy bien… ya está terminada. Una vaina para Bakusaiga- dijo el anciano Totosai extendiéndole la espada. Sesshomaru la recibió y sin más preámbulos la enganchó a su cintura dispuesto a irse.

-¡Espere Señor Sesshomaru… Kohaku no ha despertado ¡- salió la pequeña Rin al ver que su amo se marchaba.

-Él se quedará aquí… Rin, será mejor que tú también te quedes- más que como una sugerencia sonó como una orden.

 _-Kohaku aún lo entiendo, pero dejar aquí a Rin-_ pensó Jaken para sí mismo completamente sorprendido. Así es, y pensándolo bien su amo vivía para matar y era imposible que dos niños humanos tan indefensos lo acompañaran.

-Jaken tú también te quedarás- ordenó marchándose sin mirar atrás. Después de haberlo llamado débil frente a todos Magatsuhi se había convertido en su presa y Sesshomaru no descansaría hasta mandarlo al otro mundo y dejarlo allí para siempre. Después de todo la muerte del lado oscuro de la perla beneficiaria a todos, en especial a Ahome quien mantenía en su época con sus poderes de purificación sellados.

El árbol sagrado había sido la prueba de muchos momentos tristes para ambos. Ahí fue donde se conocieron por primera vez y donde Inuyasha la llamó por otro nombre que en aquel entonces no valía la pena recordar. Inuyasha se encontraba mirándolo fijamente y recordando todo lo que había vivido con Ahome.

 _-Las cosas están muy extrañas y Yo no soportaría perderla a ella también… si la batalla contra Naraku continua y Ahome pierde su vida como le pasó a Kikyo. Yo… en ese caso prefiero que viva a salvo en el otro lado del pozo, donde está su familia-_

Que lejos estaba Inuyasha de saber que del otro lado Ahome estaba completamente sola, ya que su familia se había ganado un viaje a unas aguas termales y regresarían dentro de dos días.

-¡Es verdad… no puedo relajarme. Tengo escuela y debo recuperar el tiempo que no he asistido a clases ¡- exclamó la azabache colgando su morral en su hombro y corriendo a todo lo que daban sus pies. -¿Domingo?- se preguntó con ironía al llegar al instituto y verlo vacío.

No había mucho que hacer. Llamó a Eri, Ayumi y Yuka pero ninguna de ellas le contestó. Se dio un baño y cocinó, pero en ese caso prefería que lo hiciera su madre. Talvez dormiría otro rato.

 _-¿Qué estará haciendo Inuyasha?-_ se preguntó antes de caer dormida sobre su escritorio.

-Voy a ir a ver a Ahome… me da la impresión de que no la está pasando muy bien que digamos- le dijo Inuyasha a Miroku antes de saltar al pozo. _–No puedo confiarme… después de lo que le hizo Magatsuhi creí que la perdería-_ pensó.

Una vez abrió la puerta del templo se dirigió directamente a la ventana que daba al cuarto de Ahome y que para su ventaja estaba cerca del templo. Era el medio que utilizaba cuando peleaban y él iba a verla de noche a velar su sueño, o para escuchar como ella susurraba su nombre aún dormida. Siempre le entraba la curiosidad de saber que estaba soñando.

-Está dormida- susurró por lo bajo al verla en el escritorio. Se quitó su Ahori y se lo puso encima para cubrirla del frío. Nunca le desagradó la idea de prestárselo porque siempre que lo hacía quedaba oliendo a ella.

 _-Este es…-_ pensó mientras despertaba. Definitivamente era el Ahori de su amado Inuyasha, no había duda. Eso significaba que estaba ahí en alguna parte. Cuando empezó a buscarlo con la mirada lo encontró sentado como era su costumbre, en su cama.

-Despertaste-

-Inuyasha- suspiró la azabache con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué… que pasa?- preguntó el platinado preocupado por el motivo de su llanto. Como odiaba verla llorar.

-Na… nada. Es solo que me alegro de que estés aquí- dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Oye… esto es falso verdad- señaló uno de los amuletos que tenía la chica en su cuarto. Claro que era falso.

-Así es… los vendemos aquí en el templo para la buena suerte- afirmó.

-Magatsuhi fue capaz de sellar tu poder espiritual porque ese fue el deseo de Kikyo cuando estaba viva-

-¿Huh?- preguntó sentándose al lado de Inuyasha que ya se encontraba en el suelo.

-En un principio, la perla no era ni buena ni mala. Todo dependía de su dueño, pero el bien y el mal estaban en una batalla constante. Cuando Kikyo murió después de herirnos el uno al otro, no era su intención ser reencarnada-

-Pero sus sentimientos hacia ti, fueron canalizados a través de la esfera y renacieron en mí- completó mirándolo a los ojos. –Mi abuelo me dijo una vez que cuando la persona elegida pida el deseo correcto, la perla se purificará y desaparecerá de este mundo… si ese era el deseo de Kikyo, entonces no era… el correcto. Además se lo prometí a ella- concluyó recordando sus palabras.

 _Ahome… te dejo el resto a ti_.

-¿Así que prefieres luchar?-

-De todas formas debo volverme más fuerte su quiero permanecer con Tigo. Gracias… por estar pensando en mí- le dijo a Inuyasha con una sonrisa tierna y mirándolo a esos ojos dorados.

-Bueno… supongo que sí- respondió algo tímido. Entonces en ese momento sintió que su corazón se saldría en cualquier instante al ver que Ahome se acercó de lado y se recostó en su hombro.

-Ahome…- comenzó tomando la mano de la muchacha entre las suyas. –En ese caso… te protegeré con mi propia vida- afirmó con voz profunda, posando sus dorados ojos en los de ella.

Las níveas mejillas de la chica pasaron a ser carmines y su pulso se aceleró hasta el punto de creer que estallaría. Inuyasha sintió el cálido aliento de su azabache chocar contra el deliciosamente y comenzó a descender su rostro al de ella, hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Bastó aquel simple contacto para que quisieran más el uno del otro. Se miraron por unos segundos, e Inuyasha sin soportarlo más envolvió por completo los labios tibios y dulces de la muchacha queriendo transmitirle todo el amor del mundo.

Dejando las preocupaciones de lado se dedicaron solamente a compartir ese momento que les llevaba descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo y Ahome sin resistencia alguna le correspondió al beso. Un beso que se convertiría en su condena. Ahome enredo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha halándole más hacia ella para profundizar el beso, abriendo sus labios.

-Inuyasha- suspiró una vez se separaron para tomar aire. El platinado aún seguía agitado, nunca había besado a alguien de ese modo y le había gustado. Entonces la miró a los ojos y poso su mano en la mejilla de la chica acariciándola con extrema ternura, y la volvió a besar con la misma intensidad.

La sujetó de la cintura y guiado por sus instintos metió su mano bajo la camisa que llevaba puesta, y comenzó a halarla hacia arriba. Pero de pronto Ahome detuvo el beso.

-Espera Inuyasha ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Lo… siento. Perdóname, solamente me dejé llevar- respondió avergonzado.

-Aún no estoy lista para esto Inuyasha… mejor me daré un baño- manifestó parándose y saliendo del cuarto.

-Diablos… eso fue vergonzoso- dijo Inuyasha una vez la vio salir. Entonces se sobó sus labios cerrando los ojos y recordando el sabor dulce de los de Ahome. Su textura y su color rosado.

-¡Ah¡- un grito desaforado lo sacó de su letargo e instantáneamente supo que era Ahome. Se levantó y tiró la puerta del baño.

-¡Ahome¡- exclamó.

-¡Inuyasha una rata... mátala¡- ordenó la azabache desde adentro de la tina. No era precisamente un Yokai pero haría lo que fuera por la seguridad de ella y Utilizando las temibles Garras de acero le dio final a la rata.

-Fue muy fácil- burló orgulloso de su hazaña antes de pisar el charlo de agua que se encontraba detrás de él y caer a la tina junto con Ahome.

-¡Inuyasha¡- exclamó halandolo de su kosode para ayudarlo a salir. El susodicho abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y tomó una bocanada de aire poniéndose de pie, y viendo la imagen más hermosa y a la vez traumática de toda su vida: Ahome desnuda, completamente desnuda justo frente a sus ojos. En un apuro por ocultar su sonrojo se giró rápidamente evitando mirarla, y también dándose cuenta del gran bulto que tenía bajo sus pantalones. Sin previo aviso sintió unas cálidas manos abrazándolo por detrás, lo que causó que se calentara aún más.

-¿Que haces?- logró preguntar sin darse la vuelta.

-Es que... quiero... que sigamos con lo de hace un rato- soltó sin más ni más haciendo que Inuyasha abriera sus ojos de la impresión.

-Pero tú dijiste...-

-Era mentira. Lo que pasa es que estaba nerviosa- confesó obligándolo a voltear. Ahome no pudo evitar bajar su mirada y ver la enorme erección que sobresalía del pantalón de Inuyasha, y se alegró porque eso quería decir que él también quería. Hasta se olvidó de su desnudez. Él la miró a los ojos y ella le plantó un tierno beso para después quitarle su kosode dejando su pecho desnudo. Lanzó lejos la prenda y comenzó a besar su pecho de arriba abajo escuchando los leves gruñidos del Hanyou; quién no lo soportó más a la apartó con delicadeza besándola con frenesí y desespero. Ella gimió entre el beso y entre abrió sus labios, oportunidad que Inuyasha aprovechó para introducir su lengua profundizando más el beso.

La muchacha suspiró creyendo derretirse en sus brazos y se dejó caer al agua que cubría la tina llevando a Inuyasha con sigo. Sin romper el beso dejaron que el agua tocara sus cuerpos que ya se encontraban húmedos desde hace rato. La sensación de los pechos de Ahome contra el de Inuyasha era genial y maravillosa. Ya no serían capaz de detenerse.

-Inuyasha- llamó Ahome entre suspiros rompiendo el beso.

-¿Y ahora que pasa Ahome? ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal... quieres que me detenga?- preguntó el oji- dorado con la esperanza de que le respondieran un "No"

-No te detengas... Yo quiero estar con Tigo, pero aquí en el baño no. Es incomodo. Vamos a mi cuarto-

-Tienes razón- le sonrió feliz, tomándola entre sus brazos.

-Inuyasha... bésame- pidió recostada en su pecho a lo que él accedió gustoso. Cumpliría todo lo que ella deseara, nada lo haría más feliz que verla a ella satisfecha. El beso se intensificó y cuando llegaron al cuarto Inuyasha de un puntapié cerró la puerta. Separó sus labios de los de ella por un momento y se recostaron en la cama, él mantuvo el equilibrio apoyándose con sus brazos en la cama para no aplastarla.

Se besaron nuevamente. Inuyasha comenzó a descender sus labios por el cuello y la clavícula hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos. Quería tenerla cuanto antes. La necesitaba. Comenzó besando su mentón y luego lamió su cuello como saboreando un manjar. Ahome gemía arqueándose contra él y disfrutando de esas caricias, muy pronto él se dio cuenta de que le gustaban y sin pensarlo dos veces atrapó uno de los senos de la chica con su boca, mientras masajeaba el otro. Ella se retorcía entre las sabanas, nunca en la vida había sentido algo así. Cuando tuvo suficiente de uno siguió con el otro, y es que el sabor de Ahome era exquisito. Incomparable con cualquier otro sabor. Sus besos, sus cuerpo, sus caricias... todo de ella lo volvía loco.

-Ahome- gruño su nombre dejando a un lado sus senos para besarla de nuevo. Ella sin más preámbulos enredo sus piernas en las caderas del Hanyou abrazándolo egoistamente y notó algo. Él todavía tenía su pantalón y no estaban en justas condiciones; así que con sus manos intentó deshacer el nudo del Hakama lográndolo sin problemas.

-Eres muy traviesa- le dijo divertidamente dándose cuenta de sus intenciones, con un movimiento rápido y con ayuda de sus fuertes piernas se deshizo de la prenda que estorbaba. La última prenda, porque ya ambos estaban completamente desnudos. Se siguieron besando, acariciando y rozando sus intimidades. Ahome recorría su pecho y su espalda de arriba abajo, lo besaba, besaba su cuello y sobaba sus orejitas.

-Inuyasha- le encantaba la forma como ella decía su nombre, y ahora más que nunca le gustaba, porque lo decía entre gemidos.

-Te necesito tanto- confesó Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos en señal de recibir su aprobación para el siguiente paso.

-Tú sabes que Yo soy tuya- le sonrió con suavidad. Sin dejar de besarla se acomodo entre las piernas de Ahome y se acostó sobre ella de medio cuerpo apoyándose ahora con sus manos a ambos lados. Con una delicadeza sin igual se fue adentrando lentamente en ella para no lastimarla dejándose envolver por su estrecha y húmeda cavidad. Ahome sollozó de placer, y cuando sintió que Inuyasha se llevó de un solo movimiento su virginidad, se sintió feliz de pertenecerle solo a él. Él hanyou se mantuvo quieto mientras Ahome se acoplaba y se acostumbraba a sentirlo en su interior. Después de todo no quería lastimarla, y mientras eso pasaba se besaban.

Inuyasha comenzó a moverse lentamente en su interior y era la sensación más placentera del mundo. Quería quedarse así para siempre, pero al percibir con su desarrollado olfato un leve olor a sangre...

-¡Ahome estás bien... estás sangrando¡- exclamó preocupado.

-Eso siempre pasa la primera vez- manifestó entre sollozos.

-¿Quieres decir que nos has hecho esto antes?-

-¿Con quien más lo haría tonto? Yo solo te amo a ti- confesó alzando sus caderas, indicándole a Inuyasha que podía aumentar el ritmo.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó.

-Sí- Inuyasha se salió un poco de su interior y volvió a entrar con más fuerza causando en ambos un gemido.

-¡Ah... Inu... yasha¡- gimió presa del placer. Eso había sido genial. Pero ambos necesitaban más, así que Inuyasha aferró las piernas de Ahome a su cintura para entrar más profundo y aumentar más al ritmo de las embestidas. Mientras él la embestía ella se sujetaba a su espalda y lo abrazaba con ímpetu. Sus gemidos llenaban la habitación y el olor a excitación aumentaba. Pronto sus defensas flaquearon y siguieron moviéndose a un ritmo frenético, la cama no dejaba de moverse como si en cualquier momento pudiera partirse en dos.

-Ahome... ¡Ugh¡- gruñía desesperado embistiéndola como todo un demonio. Tenía su mano derecha aferraba al barandal de la cama, estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, y sin dejar de embestirla posó sus labios en el cuello de Ahome. Primero lo lamió y luego abrió su boca enormemente dejando ver sus colmillos crecidos para luego clavarlos en el lugar escogido marcándola como suya. Después de esto el leve crujido de madera rompiéndose sonó, pero ninguno le prestó la mayor atención.

-¡Ah¡- gimió al sentir el leve dolor placentero de la mordida que aún sangraba levemente. Al ver eso Inuyasha la lamió de nuevo y esta dejó de sangrar. Finalmente ella gritó su nombre y él se dejó caer exhausto en su pecho. Nunca habían sudado de esa forma, eso había sido demasiado intenso para ser la primera vez. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, e Inuyasha con la sensación de tener algo entre su mano, la miró y mostró el pedazo de madera vuelto trizas.

-Lo siento Ahome... dañe tu cama- se disculpó dándose media vuelta quedando de espaldas contra la cama.

-No te preocupes... me diste algo mucho mejor- respondió Ahome mientras él la abrazaba protectoramente. -Inuyasha ¿Cuando fue tu primera vez?- preguntó.

-Déjame pensar... ¡A sí¡ hace unas dos horas- respondió plantandole un beso en la frente.

-Pero yo creí que tú y Kikyo...-

-Claro que no... nunca pasamos de los besos-

-¿Y la marca que me hiciste?-

-Pues déjeme decirle señora Taisho, que la marca significa que ya está casada con Migo- manifestó orgulloso. Ahome ya era su mujer, y ahora más que nunca debía protegerla de Naraku. No iba a permitir que nada le pasara.

-¿Soy tu esposa?- preguntó sin poder ocultar su alegría. ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

-Sí-

-Te amo Inuyasha-

-Yo... también te amo Ahome-

Fin

 _Viernes 29 de Mayo del 2015_

 _Hola¡ Bueno pues este es mi primer Lemon y creo que lo hice un poco largo, pero me gusto xD... me gustaría que lo leyeran y que comentaran para saber en que me equivoque y en que no. Espero que les guste. Chaoss¡_


End file.
